jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester
Where I live, there is a tale that has been told for years. Way back in the mid-1990s during a bad day at school my friend told me it. In the town's school (my friend told me not to say where), there was a boy. He was a nice kid, but he never liked to talk to anyone. I think his name was Chad Booker and he was what we called a lost soul (mainly for he had no friends and was a target for bullying). This one bully, whose name was Delvin, beat Chad to the point that he was bleeding out of his nose but he did not do it for money or for respect. He did it because he felt the feeling of smashing his fists into Chad's face was as he once said "Better then the feeling after sex." One day, as Chad ate what rubbish the school gave him, Delvin slammed Chad's head into his lunch and finished by pouring Chad's water over his head. Delvin then walked off with Chad's muffin (Yes, my mother gave me a muffin). The next day, Chad started acting strange. He started talking to this kid I had never seen before. He said he was from New York, where I always wanted to go. Anyways, this guy was named Chester, but he never gave his last name. They chatted all day and quickly became great friends. This huge swimming event coming up pitted school vs school in a competition for the regional title. Chad was to race others from one side of the pool to the other, but at the last moment was put on the diving team with Delvin (I fucking hate that guy with a passion). Chad climbed the ladder, being followed close behind by Delvin. As Chad looked over the side, one thing came to my mind. "This is bloody high, but as it says 'You only die once'." The drop was huge, I lost my nerve, my legs were stuck together, and what that asshole Delvin did in the middle of fear, pissed me off. He ripped my trunks and pushed me into the water (Before you can say it, no I did not get a perfect 10). When I came back to the top of the pool, I was met with a huge wall of kids and adults sniggering and pointing at me. Delvin held in his hands a pair of trunks, the ones that I had put on not even 5 minutes ago. I looked down, no trunks. I stood in the swimming pool, nude and angry. That was the last straw. My rage was full. After being removed, Chester sat next to me and told me a plan, a good plan that one for the ages. With Halloween just around the corner, it had to be done. We broke into my father's shed, taking the tools we needed and Chester took some sawdust (What for, I don't know) and we waited just outside the school. Delvin walked past us and laughed. That's when Chester smashed a hammer over Delvin's head, not killing him but knocking him out. We strapped him to a makeshift pole with arms being held out by another pole. When Delvin became conscious again, Chester started to slash open Delvin's stomach and filling it with sawdust. The smell was horrid and the sight was indescribable, so much that it makes me vomit every time I think of it. He strapped Delvin back up and placed a jock strap in his mouth (My friend says it was for his own humor). We placed Delvin facing the school, his screams muffled, and then his movement stopped. My revenge was complete. Soon after the incident, Chester moved to the United Kingdom. But I know he would be back someday. When the police found Delvin's dead (let's hope) body, they checked the CCTV and I was taken in for questioning. I kept saying the same thing: It was not me, it was Chester. Even when I watch the tape and see only one person doing the crime, it's Chester. He is my only friend. Category:OC Category:Inspired by Jeff